jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sirra134/Moje wymysły
Info: -wszyscy wyglądają jak w jws2 -nie będzie Hiccstrid -Valki na razie nie ma -Stoick żyje -pojawią się nowe osoby -mogą pojawić się nowe smoki - Pogrubione i pochylone to ja no chyba, że zapomnę '-pogrubione to sny' Rozdział 1''' „Początek” ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Minęły cztery lata (miałem wtedy 12 lat)odkąd pokonałem ze Szczerbatkiem Czerwoną Śmierć. Od tamtej pory razem ze Szczerbatą mordką szukamy innych nocnych furii. Ostatnio trace nadzieję, że znajdziemy cokolwiek. Dopiero co się obudziłem a już byłem cały w smoczej ślinie. Mordka jeżeli będę cały w ślinie to nie pójdziemy polatać-gdy to powiedziałem Szczerbatek od razu się uspokoił i grzecznie usiadł. To co jemy śniadanie i krótki lot nad Osadą-powiedział Ok ale pamiętaj, że dzisiaj są wyścigi- powiedział Szczerbek Po śniadaniu miałem wychodzić gdy ojciec powiedział „synu musimy pogadać”. Wiedziałem, że będzie to długa rozmowa, ale musiałem zostać. Rozmawialiśmy to o mnie to o smokach, a końcowy temat był o wodzowaniu I zanim się odwrócił uciekłem. To co mordko parę beczek i na wyścig. ''Perspektywa Sirry'' Zostałam obudzona przez Brata. Leniwie wstałam tylko po to, żeby coś zjeść i polecieć z Błyskawicą na lot. Uwielbiam to uczucie jak płynę w przestworzach. Pa Seren wrócę po południu. I wyleciałyśmy robiąc beczki na środku oceanu zobaczyłam coś co mnie przeraziło… ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Byłem już na arenie. Chwilę później zjawiła się reszta jeźdźców. Pyskacz dał znak i ruszyliśmy. Razem z mordką złapaliśmy jedną owcę. Wiem mało ale zależy mi tylko na czarnej owcy. Sączysmark złapał z trzy owce lecz kosz miał nadal pusty spowodowane to było Szpadką, chłopak stracił dla niej głowę tak samo Śledzik. I nagle słyszę dźwięk rogu. Czarna owca-krzyknąłem i razem ze Szerbkiem poleciałem tak ze 120 km/h. Wyrzucają (owcę) iiii.. złapałem. Nad areną wrzuciłem swoje 10 punktów do naszego kosza. ''Perspektywa Sirry'' Zobaczyłam statki Berserków którzy polują na nas od paru tygodni, Szybko zawróciłam, Lecz gdy się odwróciłam zobaczyłam Dagura na Koszmarze Ponocniku. Mogłam go odpędzić swoim Rykiem, ale wtedy musiałabym się przemienić a oni tylko na to czkają. Więc postanowiłam go zgubić po paru minutach zgubiłam go, ale nie na długo. Wylądowałam i pobiegłam do jaskini. Seren: O co tak wcześnie Sirra: Nie ma czasu na pogaduszki Seren: Dlaczego?- zapytał zmartwiony Sirra: Bo Dagur tu leci Seren: Masz rację, ale jak to leci? Sirra: Wytresował sobie Koszmara Ponocnika Naszą rozmowę przerwał ryk smoka Dagura. Szybko rozkazaliśmy smokom uciekać i ledwo co wybiegłam a od razu upadłam na ziemię ze sztyletem w brzuchu. Ostatkami sił zobaczyłam jak Seren w zemście rzucił się na Dagura, aż w końcu upadł z paroma rozcięciami i sztyletem w okolicach brzucha. '' '' Rozdział 2 „Nowi” ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Postanowiłem polatać razem ze szczerbakiem. Na ten lot zaprosiłem Astrid. Chciałem w końcu wyznać jej miłość. Gdy tak lecieliśmy moją uwagę przykuło coś dziwnego. Przy jaskini leżał chłopak i dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej rodzeństwo. Cz: Astrid patrz –pokazałem jej miejsce gdzie leżały obce osoby As: Lądujmy – zaproponowała Gdy wylądowaliśmy zamurowało mnie chłopak miał sztylet w brzuchu tak samo jak dziewczyna, tyle że jej brat ma także głębokie rany na nogach i rękach. No i znowu nici z wyznania miłości. Cz: Astrid ty weźmiesz dziewczynę a ja chłopaka ''Perspektywa Sirry'' Obudziłam się w łóżku nie wiem jak się w nim znalazłam, próbowałam wstać lecz bardzo bolał mnie brzuch. Zmusiłam się do wstania ból przy tym był niemiłosierny, zeszłam na dół aby poszukać brata. ''Perspektywa Serena'' Obudziłem się w obcym łóżku nie miałem pojęcia jak się tam znalazłem pamiętam tylko walkę z Dagurem. Moje zamyślania przerwał jej głos wołała mnie, więc szybko wybiegłem by ''' '''ją zobaczyć. Sirra była wyczerpana i trzymając się za brzuch próbowała do mnie podejść. W jej oczach widać było ból. Żeby nie cierpiała aż tak podbiegłem do niej a ta w jednej chwili zemdlała. Nagle zauważyłem przystojnego chłopaka który zmierzał w naszą stronę. Cz: Cieszę się, że w końcu wstaliście. Po chwili uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy i pojawił się smutek, spowodowane to było Sirrą, która leżała nieprzytomna w moich objęciach. Cz: Chodź do mojego domu, ona musi odpocząć, a przy okazji porozmawiamy Se: Dobra, ale gdzie mieszkasz Cz: Tam- Wskazał na największy dom w tej osadzie Se: Wow, to wygląda jak dom wodza. Cz: Chodź W domu zaniosłem Sirrę na górę, a sam zszedłem na dół ''Perspektywa Czkawki''. Cz: Może najpierw się przedstawię, Mam na imię Czkawka, jestem synem wodza Stoicka Ważkiego, a za razem jego następcą, a kim wy jesteście? Se: Nazywam się Seren, a ona (spojrzał w stronę gdzie leżała dziewczyna) to moja siostra Sirra. Od paru tygodni ściga nas Dagur i to on nas tak urządził, a i jeszcze, jak my się tu znaleźliśmy? Cz: Wybrałem się na krótki lot z moim smokiem i z Astrid, wtedy was zobaczyliśmy i co mieliśmy was zostawić, no nie – wtrącił się Seren, no właśnie, więc wzieliśmy was na nasze smoki i polecieliśmy na Berk. Se: Czkawka mogę ci zaufać. Cz: Tak mów Se: Bo ja i Sirra jesteśmy… Sirra – nie dane było mu dokończyć, bo jego siostra pojawiła się na schodach Si: Seren gdzie nasze smoki? Cz: Chwila macie smoki? Dlaczego was nie obroniły. Si: Nie chcieliśmy ich narażać, bo to na nas polują nie na nich. Cz: Jak to na was, aaa.. rozumiem wy jesteście Pół-Smokami Si i Se: Skąd wiedziałeś ? Cz: Bo sam jestem Pół-Smokiem, ale przecież są tylko dwa Pół-Smoki Se: Bo ja nie do końca jestem Pół-Smokiem, ja jestem bogiem Ponocników Cz: Ooo… podobnie jak nasza Astrid, tyle że ona jest boginią Zębaczy. Si: Jakiego masz smoka? Cz: Czekaj chwilę zaraz go zawołam, Szczerbatek!!!!!- wtedy do domu wbiegła nocna furia. Si: Są tu inne noce furie? Cz: Na Berk nie, ale razem z mordką szukamy ich od dwóch lat zresztą. Gdzie mogą być wasze smoki? Si: Pewnie na naszej wyspie. Cz: Dobrze to co lecimy. ''Rozdział trzeci jest bardzo, ale i to bardzo krótki ale narazie go nie dam.'' ''Next dedykowany KaRo640'' Rozdział 3 „Poszukiwania” ''Perspektywa Czkawki'' Si: Widać już wyspę, lądujmy na pewno są w pobliżu Cz: A jak mają na imię wasze smoki Si: Moja ma na imię Błyskawica Se: A mój Błysk Cz: Fajne imiona, a jaki gatunek? Si i Se: Zobaczysz- na co uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo Cały czas myślę jakie mogą mieć smoki. Moje zamyślania przerwał czarny kształt i wtedy zza krzaków nocna furia rzuciła się na mnie, gdy miała strzelić plazmą podbiegła Sirra „Błyskawica zostaw go” powiedziała na co smok rzucając się na nią zaczął ją lizać. Cz: Ttttooooo twój smok? Si: Tak, teraz musimy znaleźć Błyska Se: Błysk tu jesteś Cz: No proszę czyli Szczerbatek nie jest jedyny, tylko nie mówcie nikomu to będzie niespodzianka. Si i Se: Ok. Si: Czkawka czy moglibyśmy zamieszkać na Berk? Cz: Oczywiście Rozdział 4 „Niespodzianka” '''Perspektywa Sirry Dostaliśmy wspaniały dom od Czkawki, dom jest duży widać, że był planowany na dwa smoki i ich jeźdźców. Dostałam największy i najpiękniejszy pokój, był pomalowany na jasny błękit a sufit był czarny, jasno-brązowa podłoga dodawała otuch przy każdym spojrzeniu, łóżko wysłane kocami i wełną razem z kołdrą z jaczej skóry. Nasze smoki dostały stajnie obok domku, a tak ogólnie nasz dom postawiony został obok domu wodza czyli Stoicka Ważkiego ojca Czkawki. Hmmm Czkawka lubie go ma takie zielone oczy iiii te brązowe włosy i jeszcze ten uśmiech. Matko Sirra ogarnij się zachowujesz się normalnie jakbyś się zakochała, a to źle? Se: Sirra chodź na śniadanie Si: Już idę tylko się ubiorę OK? Se: Ok Hmm w co się tu ubrać. Ooo już wiem. Założyłam niebieską bluzkę z rękawem ¾, a do tego czarne legginsy i dla męskiej rozkoszy rozpuściłam swe jasno brązowe włosy z trzema pasemkami z lewej strony głowy, jeden jest blond, drugi jasnoniebieski , a trzeci czarny, zaplotłam je (pasemka) w mały warkoczyk. Se: Sirra idziesz czy nie? Si: Idę, idę Se: Nareszcie raczyłaś się stawić Si: Oj nie narzekaj, ty nie jesteś dziewczynom która ma w szafie pełno ciuchów. Se: no masz rację, wiesz, że dzisiaj jest impreza. Si: tak wiem i nie mogę się doczekać. 17:30 Si: Seren za pół godziny zaczyna się przyjęcie szykuj się Si: Ok. Perspektywa Czkawki Zanim zaczniemy się bawić w najlepsze chciałbym wam przedstawić dwóch nowoprzybyłych mieszkańców. Wtedy do Sali weszła piękna fioletowooka dziewczyna z jasnymi włosami, a za nią przystojny niebieskooki brunet Są: Hej piękna jak ci na imię Si: Sirra Są: a co o tym myślisz ty ja spacer po plaży, buzi buzi Se: Myślę, że nie ma czasu więc spadaj Są: A ty kto, ej mała chodź zostaw go i przyjdź do mnie, a przy okazji znajdziemy ci smoka Si: ja już mam smoka, a i jeżeli jeszcze raz obrazisz mojego brata skończy się to dla ciebie nie przyjemnie, wtedy nawet twój smok ci nie pomoże, a teraz odwal się ode mnie ok. Są: Ok., a chociaż pokażesz swojego smoka, no ten pół-główek też może Si: co powiedziałeś Są: nic, pokażesz czy nie Si: Błyskawica!! Se: Błysk!! Wtedy do twierdzy wleciały dwie nocne furie Są: Wow nocna furia Si: Pokazałam więc albo teraz spadasz albo będziesz umierać w męczarniach *** Perspektywa Czkawki Si: Dziękuje Czkawka nie musiałeś, ąż tak się wyśilać. Cz: Nie ma za co, masz ochotę na spacer Si: Tak Lecz po dwóch krokach zemdlała. Naszczęście złapałem ją, postanowiłem zabrać ją do jej domu, ale po drodze natknąłem się na Serena, a ten zmartwiony pobiegł po Gothi. Wychodząc spotkałem Astrid i poprosiłem ją, żeby pobiegła po Pyskacza. *** P: Nabazgrała,że jest chora na rzadką chorobę, a lekiem jest owoc czarny jak noc roscący na Czarnej wyspie. Cz: Ale Pyskacz podobno ta wyspa nie istnieje. Se: Istnieje byłem tam kiedyś z Sirrą Cz:A wiesz jak tam polecieć?- zapytał z głosem pełnym nadzieji Se: Tak, tylko musimy ją wziąść ze sobą nie zdążymy wrócić zanim umrze okropną śmiercią. Cz: Pyskacz powiedz ojcu, że wyjeżdżmy na.. Se: jakiejś 10-11 dni. Sirra nie może umrzeć i ja oto zadbam. Odkąd poznałem Sirre zapomniałem o Astrid , czy to znaczy.... czy to znaczy, że zakochałem się w siostrze mojego przyjaciela- tak zaprzyjażniłem się z nim odkąd się wprowadzili, więc jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Cz: Masz wszystko na podróż? Se: Tak Cz: Posłuchaj ty lecisz na Błysku, a ja razem z Sirrą na Szczerbatku, Błyskawica będzie lecieć obok nas. NO lecimy- w tym samym momencie wskoczyliśmy na smoki kładąc wczęśniej Sirrę na Szczerbatku. Rodział 6 W nocy Na zmianę pęlniliśmy wartę, lubiłem trzymać wartę, bo wtedy mogłem położyć się chociaż na chwil, obok Sirry, gładząc jej pięknę jasno brązowe włosy związane w kucyk, zazwyczaj szepczę jjej coś do ucha, dzisiaj też chciałem, a mianowicie powiedzaiłem jej, '' "Sira nie możesz zostawić Serena i Błyskawicy, nie możesz zostawić mnie, nie rozumiesz, że ja cię kocham musisz walczyć"'' Wtedy zobaczyłem, że Sirra nie oddycha tak płytko jak wcześniej... Następnego dnia wyruszyliśmy jak najszybciej Se :Jeszcze dziś tam dotrzemy Cz: Ok, a dokładniej można? Se: dwie godziny, może pięć. Cz: A nie można szybciej? Se: Można przyspieszyć albo nie robić jednego postoju Cz: wolę to pierwsze Se: Po przyspieszenu na maxa powinniśmy być za półtorej godzinny. No to pognaliśmy 200/300 km/h i jak mówił Seren byliśmy bardzo szybko równie szybko znalazłem owoc Cz: eeee Seren, a ty wiesz jak jej to podać? Se: yyyy nie, myślałem, że ty wiesz. Cz: Cholera Se: Czkawka ty znasz takie słowa? Cz: Tak, ej a może trzeba go rozgnieść Se: warto spróbować Jak powiedziałem tak zrobiłem Se i Cz: teraz trzeba tylko czekać Cz: Idź spać ja będę stać na czatach Se: Ok Perspektywa Sirry W głowie chuczą mi słowa " ja cię kocham musisz walczyc" wypowiedziane głosem Czkawki i nagle się obudziłam. Zobaczyłam Czkawkę siedzącego przy ognisku i patrzącego w gwiazdy. Postanowiłam, że w stanę i podejdę do niego. usiadłam obok niego. Si: Słyszałam twój głos, wiesz? Cz: A może tak na poczatek Hej Si: Hej, a jak już mówilam słyszalam twój głos Cz: naprawdę? A co ja takiego mówiłem? Si: No żebym walczyła, że nie mogę zosyawić brata i błyskawicy, ale ten głos mówił też, że mnie kocha, czy ty mnie kochasz? Spojrzał mnie takim wzorkiem serio, a jak myślisz? I wtedy zrobił cos czego się nie spodziewałam: Pocałował mnie a ja oddałam mu pocałunek. Cz: A jak myślisz? Si: Że tak Cz: No i masz rację, ale teraz pozostaje pytanie czy ty mnie kochasz? Si: Tak oczywiście, ale Czkawka co z moim bratem? Cz: Pożyjemy zobaczymy Si: haha bardzo śmieszne- I tym razem to ja pocałowałam jego Cz: Chodź obudźmy twojego brata *** Cz: Seren Seren, z Sirrą cos się dzieje szybko Se: Co jak to I wtedy podeszłam go od tyłu Si: Akuku Se: Sirra to ty? Si:Nie to mój duch, no jasne, że to ja Se: Dzięki bogu Cz: To co zostajemy na tej wyspie czy wracamy na Berk (UWAGA teraz będą się zmieniać perspektywy) Perspektywa Serena Kurczę Czkawka i Sirra co chwilę na siebie zerkają czy oni coś przede mną ukrywają? Może zapytam? S: Czkawka? Cz: Tak? S: Czy ty i Sirra, eee no wiesz. Cz: Co wiem? S: Nie udawaj. Cz: Nie udaje Perspektywa Sirry Kiedy spojrzałam na mojego brata (który był zbity z tropu) zaczęłam się śmiać, tak że spadłam z Błyskawicy. Perspektywa Czkawki Śmiała się i nagle spadła ze smoka. Spojrzałem przerażony. Cz: Szczerbatek w dół. Pikowałem jak najszybciej, byle przeżyła. Złapałem ją tuż przed zetknięciem z ziemią. Usiadła za mną i mnie przytuliła. Perspektywa Astrid cały czas patrzyłam w niebo, aż nagle zobaczyłam trzy nocne furie, lecz na jednej nikt nie siedział. Myślałam, że stało się najgorsze. Perspektywa Sirry Schodząc z Mordki podeszłam do Czkawki Si: Czkawka, możemy pogadać, na osobności? Cz: Tak jasne *** Si: Czy jestem twoją dziewczyną? Cz: A chcesz? Si: No jasne Zaczęłam go całować, aż nagle przestałam Si: A co z dziewczynami, które się to Ciebie przystawiają? Cz: Myślę, że za tydzień, może być Si: Tak, a co jest za tydzień? Cz: Masz urodziny Si: A ty przecież masz dzień wcześniej. Cz: No to co ty na to, że ty dajesz mi spóźniony prezent, a ja ci daję prezent w dniu urodziny i przy okazji się pocałujemy co będzie znaczyć, że chodzimy ze sobą. Si: Przystaję na te warunki. Tydzień później Perspektywa Czkawki P: Co to za szczęściara? Cz: Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. P: No o dziewczynę. Nigdy nie byłeś taki szczęśliwy. Cz: Wszystko w swoim czasie, Pyskacz, wszystko w swoim czasie *** Si: Czkawka! Cz: Tak Si: Wiem, że trochę spóźniony ale masz. Dała mi no Naszyjnik albo amulet nie wiem jak to nazwać, ale zawieszka była w kształcie nocnej furii i miała zielone oczy. Cz: Teraz coś ode mnie. Dałem jej taki sam Wisiorek tylko jej miał fioletowe oczy. Cz: I jeszcze to Pocałowałem ją. Wszyscy którzy się temu przyglądali zaczęli wiwatować, a była to spora grupa wikingów,bo zrobiliśmy to na głównym placu. Si: To był najlepszy prezent. Cz: Czekaj to jeszcze nie koniec. Si: Jak to? Cz: PO prostu zamknij oczy, a dla pewności zawiąże ci oczy. Si: Ok. Posadziłem ją na Szczerbatka. Ostatnio znalazłem piękną wyspę, teraz mam zamiar jej ją pokazać. Si: Gdzie lecimy? Cz: Niespodzianka. *** Sirra Cz: no już jesteśmy. Zdjął mi opaskę, a ja zamarłam. To miejsce było piękne, dwa wodospady wpadały do strumyka, który opływał zatokę, wtedy też dopiero spostrzegłam, że ta kotlina jest w kształcie serca. Si: Pięknie tu. Cz: Odkryłem tę wyspę parę dni temu. Si: To co robimy? Cz: To- wskazał na piknik. Spędziliśmy razem pięć godzin, ale jeszcze postanowiliśmy się przejść po plaży. Si: to zdecydowanie najlepsze urodziny Cz: to co wracamy na Berk? Si: Tak, ale czekaj, patrz. Cz: Co.. Podbiegłam do śmiertnika który przy czymś leżał, a raczej przy kimś. Si: Hej mały. Ś: hej pomożesz mojej pani Si: Tak, a powiesz jak macie na imię? R: Mam na imię Rain, a moja pani Heathera. Si: Dobra Czkawka, weź ją na Szczerbka. Cz: A ty? Si: Ja polecę na niej. *** Si: No Rain, już dolatujemy. Cz: daj zaniosę ją do Gothi, a ty idź do twierdzy. Niechętnie go zostawiłam z tą dziewczyną, ale on jest taki stanowczy. Tylko weszłam do Twierdzy i usłyszałam; Wszyscy: NIESPODZIANKA!!!! Si: nie wieże. As: Wszystkiego najlepszego! Si: Dziękuję. As: No chodź otwórz prezenty. Od Astrid dostałam bransoletkę, ale nie zwyczajną. W jakiś cudowny sposób gdy nacisnęłam w ukryty guzik rozkładała się i stawała się tarczą, a co do reszty nie przykładałam wyraźnej uwagi Si: As miałam męczący dzień, idę do domu. Po drodze spotkałam Czkawkę. Si: Czkawka, co u tej dziewczyny? Cz: No obudziła się trochę pogadaliśmy, a później kazałem jej odpocząć. Si: A czego się dowiedziałeś? Cz: No tego, że uciekła z wyspy, bo nie akceptowali smoków i, że ma chłopaka, który jest wodzem. Si: Wodzem? Cz: Wiem mnie też to dziwi, chodźmy. Si: gdzie? Cz: No nie wiem. Si: Chodźmy do mnie. Si: A tak w ogóle widziałeś dzisiaj Serena? Cz: Nie, może poleciał gdzieś rano i po prostu jeszcze nie wrócił. Si: No to chodź. Po mniej niż minucie znaleźliśmy się w moim domu. Cz: To co robimy? Si: Może to?- wtedy go pocałowałam. Cz: Mi pasuję- wtedy to on zaczął całować mnie. Całowaliśmy się coraz zachłanniej, ale ktoś wszedł do domu, momentalnie odsuneliśmy się od siebie. Si: Seren? Se: Czkawka? Cz: Seren? Se: Sirra? Si: Co? Se: Co wy tu? Cz: My? Nic. Si: czkawka właśnie wychodził. Se: Aha. Si: To ty idź się ogarnij, a ja odprowadzę gościa. Se: Ok.- poszedł do łazienki. Cz: Pa. Po wyjściu za drzwi. Si: Czkawka! co to miało być. Cz: No, po prostu, nie chciałem, żeby wiedział. Si: Przecież i tak wszyscy wiedzą! Cz: Ale to mój przyjaciel! Si: A mój brat! Ma prawo wiedzieć! Se: Co mam prawo wiedzieć? Cz: Eee nic. Si: Wracaj do domu. Se: Nie Cz: To ja spadam, pa. Si: Pa. Se: Na pewno nie muszę czegoś wiedzieć? Si: Nie, nie. Se: No dobra idź spać, jest już późno. Si: dobranoc. Se: Dobranoc. Zasnęłam z szybkością światła. Wydawało mi się, że minęły tylko dwie sekundy, gdy ktoś mnie obudził pocałunkiem. Cz: Dzień dobry. Si: Czkawka? Cz: Tak, kochanie. Si: Nie powinniśmy tak ryzykować, która godzina? Cz: 6:30 Si: Za pół godziny przyjdzie mój brat. Cz: To Zostaw mu kartkę i chodźmy. Si: A gdzie idziemy? Cz: Na naszą wyspę. Si: No to się zbieram. Jeżeli czytasz tego bloga to daj znać w komentarzu. Perspektywa Hethery. H: No dajesz mała, zaraz będziemy na miejscu. W tym momencie lądowałyśmy na wyspie mojego chłopaka. Ch: Witaj skarbie. H: Cześć- podeszłam i pocałowałam go. Ch: Co powiedziałaś tym z Berk. H: Powiedziałam im, że uciekłam z wyspy, bo nie akceptują smoków i, że mam tu chłopaka. Ch: Nie pytali dlaczego nie poleciałem z tobą? H: No właśnie tu się pojawił problem, musiałam im powiedzieć, że jesteś wodzem. Ch: Kurczę, no ale dobra jest ok. H: Skarbie kiedy się zobaczymy? Ch: No nie wiem jak porwę Czkawkę. H: A jeżeli chodzi o to, to on chodzi sam zupełnie sam nad krucze urwisko, tak gdzieś o 13:45 Ch: Och czyli za pięć godzin? H: Wtedy się spotkamy? Ch: Nie to będzie za parę dni, do zobaczenia na Berk Skarbie. Wiesz kto jest chłopakiem Heathery? Jeżeli tak napisz w komentarzu :D Nie wiem skąd, mogliście pomyśleć, że ten blog jest zawieszony? No, ale dobra czekam na jedną jedyną odpowiedź na moje pytanie nawet błędną, ale ważne, żeby była Dedykacja dla Adissy134 Myślę, że to jest nagroda starałam się, żeby next był długi. Czkawka Cz: Pa tato, wrócę o 15. St: A gdzie idziesz? Cz: Tam gdzie zawsze. St: Czyli nad Krucze Urwisko. Cz: Bingo Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem Siedzę sobie na kamieniu przy którym oswoiłem Szczerba i wtedy zamaskowana postać zaatakowała mnie od tyłu. Ktoś: No proszę, proszę wielki Czkawunio w moich rękach. Cz: Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? Ktoś: Chcę władzy Czkawka, władzy. Cz: Kim ty jesteś, znam cię? Ktoś: Znasz mnie, a ja znam cię lepiej niż sobie myślisz, a teraz wsiądź grzecznie na mojego smoka albo ci coś zrobię. Cz: Weź no stary zawiązałeś mi oczy i każesz mi wejść na smoka, człowieku ja go nawet nie widzę. Ktoś: Okej patrz tu jest smok. Cz: Och dzięki, że mnie posadziłeś. Ktoś: No a teraz do wioski. Sirra Si: Stoick widziałeś Czkawkę, miał być pół godziny temu. St: Nie myślałem, że jest z tobą. Si: Wodzu patrz- wskazałam na pomocnika kierującego się w stronę osady. St: Ach pewnie to Sączysmark . Si: Nie, ja znam tego gada. A skoro on tu jest, to znaczy, że jest z nim właściciel St: Kto? Si: Dagur St: To znaczy, że on może mieć Czkawkę. Si: Nie pomyślałam o tym. Zawołaj wszystkich i niech przyjdą do mnie Astrid i Serena. Po chwili przybiegła do mnie Astrid z Serenem, pomyśleli i wzięli swoje smoki i Szczerbatka. Si: Dagur ma Czkawkę. As: To źle. Se: Nawet bardzo źle. Si: Umiecie się przemienić? As i Se: Tak. Si: Okej to na ry. Se: Trzy As: Czte Si: Ry!- wtedy na miejsce ludzi pojawił się koszmar ponocnik- Seren, śmietnik zębacz- Astrid i nocna furia- Sirra. Wszyscy: Co to jest? Ś: Wow to pół-smoki. Wsz: Co? Ś: Pół- smok, pół- człowiek. Sirra coś zawarczała i wszystkie smoki oprócz jej i szczerbka, podleciały gotowe bronić przed atakiem. Wróg wylądował, a przy tym Nocna Furia powrotem przemieniła się w człowieka. Si: Czego chcesz?!- wtedy przed nich wyskoczyła Heathera i podbiegła do Dagura. Dag: Tęskniłem. H: Ja też. Si: Czego chcesz?! Dag: Nocnej furii. Si: Nigdy. Dag: To ciekawe co powiecie teraz-zdjął kogoś ze smoka i przyłożył jej nóż do gardła, zdejmując jej opaskę z twarzy. Si: Czkawka!! Dag: Dajcie mi smoka, a wtedy puszczę go wolno. Cz: Nie, nie róbcie tego!- zaczął się szarpać. Dag: och Czkawuś chce chronić smoczka- rozciął mu ramię. Si: Czkawka. Cz: Kotek nic nie rób, opiekuj się Szczerbatkiem Si: Nie, nie zostawię cię. Cz: Musisz. Odlecieli. Dagur Dag: Wsadźcie go do lochu, a ja zaraz przyjdę go odwiedzić. Cz: Och jaki ty miły. Na odwiedzinach Cz: Czego ode mnie chcesz? Dag: nic po prostu dawno nie miałem więźnia. Cz: Jak tak to może od razu mnie zabij. Dag: Nie, chcę się trochę pobawić w tortury. Cz: Ocho nie mogę się doczekać Dag: Jak tak, każe cię wychłostać, tak na dobry początek. Rok później Czkawka Jestem tu już rok, tęsknie za bliskimi za Sirrą, za Szczerbkiem, samotna łza popłynęła mi po policzku. Sirra To już rok, ja wiem, że mogłam mu jakoś pomóc, mało śpię, prawie nic nie jem, nie pije. Jestem przybita, jak szczerbek. Si: Szczerbatek. Sz: Co? Si: Posłuchaj wiem, że jest ci ciężko, mi też trudno się z tym pogodzić, mam tu coś. Sz: Co to? Si: to jest ogon, którym możesz sam sterować. Sz: Naprawdę? Si: Tak, a teraz leć po niego. Sz: Okej. Czkawka Ja dużej tu nie wytrzymam, dziś skończę swoje męki. Przepraszam Sirra, przepraszam Mordko, przepraszam tato, przepraszam Berk. Wbił sobie nóż w brzuch... Strażnik Przechodziłem nie daleko celi pogromcy smoków i usłyszałem krzyk, oczywiście go zignorowałem i poszedłem dalej. Gdy wracałem nie słyszałem już krzyku, płaczu czy jakiego kol wiek dźwięku, zdziwiony podszedłem do celi i zobaczyłem chłopaka z nożem w brzuchu. Szybko zacząłem szukać odpowiedniego klucza, lecz gdy go znalazłem władca smoków wyzionął ducha. Momentalnie pobiegłem do wodza. Zadyszany wbiegłem do sali. Wódz miał na mnie krzyknąć, ale szybko wydukałem, że chłopak nie żyje. Dag: Jak to? Masz mnie natychmiast tam zaprowadzić Strażnik: Tak, panie. Pod celą Dag: A niech to, dlaczego zawsze coś musi mi popsuć plany. Str: To co robimy, panie. Dag: No jak to co, musimy go wyprawić, kto jak kto to mój kuzyn.(chociaż nie wiem, ale pasowało mi to, więc nawet jak nie są to tu oni są) Str: Dobrze, a kiedy, panie? Dag: Za godzinę. Wiem krótki, ale może wrzucę trochę później. Jeeeeeej nikt tego nie czyta, po prostu zajebiście, wstawię dzisiaj nexta, ale prawdopodobnie będzie słaby i krótki. Jestem po prostu załamana. No dobra, nexta nie było, ale tym razem w przysięgam na Styks (Kto czytał Percy'ego Jackson'a ten wie o co chodzi), że jutro (sobota) wstawię albo dwa nexty, podzielone na pół lub jeden długaśny, zależy ile mi zejdzie pisanie. No więc mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to przeczytał i jeżeli tu jesteś powiadom znajomych o tym blogu, jeżeli pomyślisz, że im się to coś spodoba, bo ja osobiście widziałam lepsze blogi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach